


Dance With The Devil

by casstayinmyass



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Burton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Costumes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jack nicholson - Freeform, Michael Keaton - Freeform, Mirror Sex, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Batman (Burton) Smut Collection from my tumblr.





	1. Sex With Bruce Wayne Would Include

**Author's Note:**

> These are all in the Burton Batman universe, so Jack Nicholson's Joker, Michelle's Catwoman, Michael Keaton's Batman/Bruce.

  * Bruce isn’t an overly sexual guy, but little things turn him on, and you have to learn them to know
  * He gets instantly turned on if you walk out in a hot dress/wear something pretty
  * If you even SUGGEST sex to him while you’re both in public, he’ll get a hard on cause he’s like bUt ThAt’S sO dAnGeRoUs! Photographers follow me around, we could get cAuGht, (y/n)!
  * He has an extremely buried kinky side. Excuse me of course he does, dark brooding secretive man? Loves restraints and being pegged. When he is in a slutty mood, he is a b o t t o m. 
  * Alfred knows.  _Alfred knows._
  * He can actually get quite animalistic in bed, growling, tearing at your bra/panties. It may not be often, but when he wants you, he WANTS you. 
  * You find out about Batman, but he trusts you with every fiber of his being, and know you won’t tell 
  * Sucking him off in the batsuit. Hell yea. He fantasizes about it for like half a year, then finally tells you mid-orgasm, and you’re like FUCK BRUCE WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU EMOTIONALLY STUNTED DICK???
  * He comes so hard while dressed as batman, role playing a scenario where he saves you and you ‘thank him’ with a blow job
  * Prefers to give oral rather than receive tho, cause he gets way too into blow jobs and always feels embarrassed after 
  * His favorite position would probably be missionary, but again, with restraints on one of you, he’d probably try wax or ice, yknow. The works. 
  * Flavored condoms (cherry of course)
  * Oh!! One more kinky thing about your batboi here. He once fingered you while you hung from some chains in the batcave! Imagine if  _that_ got out into the papers, Master Wayne!




	2. Sex With The Joker Would Include

  * He’d like it slow, but rough
  * He’d be your dom, always referring to himself as daddy
  * He’d be the type to have you wear a remote control vibrator during the day so he can make you come during meetings cause they are boring and watching you squirm is much more fun
  * During sex, he’d loooove you riding him (probs his fave position) 
  * He’d also like it from behind, in front of a mirror, so you can both watch yourselves.
  * “Look at that big, pretty smile, babygirl!” he’d cackle, “Smile big for daddy now! Show him those pearly whites as he fucks you good and dirty, like you deserve!”
  * You’re into degradation with him, so he obliges, calling you his filthy little whore and his slut during sex. Never fails to turn you on.
  * He likes you riding him at his desk in his chair. He also loves to show you off, so fucking you in front of a window,  ~~at an art museum against the wall~~ , or in front of his henchmen isn’t off the table  
  * He loooves when you go down on him. He goes down on you whenever you ask, but says he can’t do it right, getting very frustrated cause of his mouth. You assure him is feels just as good as before the accident ;)
  * He has a very high sex drive too. Whenever he needs you, he takes you. Mmm crime daddy.




	3. Giving Bruce Wayne A Handjob While Slow Dancing Would Include

~~This title is fuckin hilarious but it’s based on that one dancing scene in the sequel ok~~

  * You and Bruce had been out on one (1) date, and he had completely fallen for you. For a strong willed, dominant-looking billionaire, he certainly fell fast
  * You know you have him in the palm of your hand (haha puns) and you want him bad, so you plan to wear a knockout dress for Max Shreck’s party tonight.
  * You find Bruce in the crowd as you know you would, and he’s captivated by you, eyes running over you
  * You slide your arms around his torso, and he starts to rock you to the music, bringing his lips to your ear. 
  * “Didn’t think you were one for parties.”
  * “I’m not… I’m here for you.”
  * He starts to smile. “What could I have–” He cuts off as your hand slips into his pants, and he looks around, silently freaking out 
  * “(y/n), there are cameras everywhere. Everywhere!”
  * “So?”
  * “So, they’re gonna take photos of your hand down my pants, oh look at Bruce Wayne on the front of this morning’s paper getting a handy among Gotham’s elite, what a night!” 
  * You giggle, shushing him, and start to stroke. He stops protesting, instead biting his lip. You gently start to mouth wet kisses up his jaw, and his breath comes out in shallow puffs. 
  * Every stroke gets him harder, and you wish you could get him inside you, but this is more fun for now.
  * Shreck approaches, and you grin. Bruce tries to bat your hand away, but it’s too late, and just presses himself closer to you to hide it. 
  * “Mr. Shreck, hey, hi!”
  * “Look who it is. Trust fund baby himself.” 
  * “Yeah, haha, that’s a good one, hey how about we talk tom–”
  * “You know, I was thinking over that proposal you made me, about the power plant.” 
  * You giggle wickedly, and keep stroking as Bruce tries to keep it together facially. Shreck finally leaves, and someone else approaches. The fucking mayor. 
  * “Bruce! How about you come over and say hi to my wife?!”
  * “Ah, what a… what a great idea, how about I do that after I’m done dancing with the lovely (y/n) here.”
  * “Bring her along! Is dancing really so important?”
  * “Oh yeah. I just really… really need to  _dance_.” He growls it to you, and you wink, picking up the pace.
  * His face contorts, and he thrusts his hips forward a little, exhaling as you feel his cum coat your fingers. You smirk, and take your hand out, patting him and making sure he’s nice and tucked up. You lick your fingers clean, giving him fuck me eyes.
  * “So. I feel I’m obligated to invite you back to my place now,” Bruce says, eyes half lidded and staring at your lips. Just as he’s about to kiss you, you let him go, and saunter off. 
  * “I’ll be there at midnight, Mr. Wayne.” 
  * Bruce runs a hand through his curls in awe, and curses to himself, picking up a random glass of champagne and downing it. 




	4. Being The Joker’s Girl While Bruce Wayne Has A Crush On You Would Include

  * You’d been raised into a life of crime, your family being a prominent part of the mob in Gotham
  * Once you’re grown up, you meet Jack Napier, and you two instantly hit it off
  * He’s your crime boss daddy, and you’re his girl– nobody dares touch you or even attempts flirting with you 
  * You find the lifestyle fun, always privy to Jack’s master plans, hanging off his arm as eye candy with all the diamonds he buys you
  * Once he becomes the Joker, Jack tells you you can leave him, putting on a huge show and being dramatic about it. (He fully gets his henchman to play sad music on the boombox) 
  * You tell him you’d never leave, that you love him and he’s your daddy… Jack would immediately spring off the chair, taking you in his arms, and this would lead to some rough times ;)
  * There’s a gala though, that changes everything
  * You, Jack, and his crew crash a charity benefit. You’re wearing a mask so nobody recognizes you, but you accidentally look up to see Bruce Wayne, handsome billionaire. You start to get Feelings
  * Bruce keeps looking your way, and even though you’ve got a mask on, you two feel the attraction from across the room.
  * You’re not yourself when you and Jack get back to the penthouse later, and he asks you what’s wrong… you tell him you’ve got a headache, and can’t celebrate as usual 
  * Jack starts to get suspicious, but lets it go 
  * About a week later, Jack gets an idea to send you to another gala undercover to gain some information on Gotham’s society, see what else they can crash in the near future. 
  * You do, dressed your best per Jack’s suggested outfit, and head off
  * At the party though, you see Bruce again, and try to avoid him. He sees you too, and approaches. “Fancy seeing you here.” You frown, wondering if he actually recognizes you. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.” 
  * He asks you to dance, and the sexual tension between you two is off the wall. You’re left questioning everything 
  * You follow Bruce one night and see him enter the batcave… so, your boyfriend’s mortal enemy is the man who you’ve got a crush on. Fucking super. This is where your loyalty would really be tested. 
  * Jack gets really suspicious now, asking you where you’ve been. You seduce him with a blow job as he sits and holds your hair, but even though you love it with your joker daddy, you can’t help but wonder what it would feel like with Bruce…



 

 


	5. Tell Daddy (Joker x Reader)

“Show them.”

Jack sits on the end of the bed, two hands on your hips, under your panties.

“Show them what you did for me.”

His henchmen have been called to watch, and you can’t say you mind. It gets you so hot, knowing how smug Jack is, showing you off, getting possessive in front of his boys, showing them he’s the only one who can have you.

“Who do you belong to?” he whispers in your ear, fingers closing tighter around your neck.

“You.”

“Say my name.”

“Jack…”

“The other one!”

“Oh god, fuck me Joker,” you moan, and he holds your head up, keeping his hand around your throat as you both watch yourselves in the giant mirror he had his boys roll in for you.

“See that?” he asks, looking around as he pounds into you from behind, “See how much of a cockslut she is, boys? She’s so. God. Damn. Wet.”

Murmurs of agreement come up, and you get even wetter, feeling Jack grip you tighter, fuck you harder. You practically purr as he kisses between your shoulder blades.

“Look at that princess,” he whispers in your ear, pulling you back into every thrust he makes, “I think daddy may have found your sweet spot.” You moan, scratching the bed, and he begins to howl with laughter as he gives one more thrust before pulling out. He jerks himself over your back and watches his cum paint you.

With gloved hands, he slips two fingers into you, and keeps kissing up and down your back as he brings you to the brink and watches you whine like a needy slut.

“I’ve got a present for you, princess,” he grins, and one of his henchmen comes forward, too nervous to look at you lying there naked. Jack glares up at him. “Well?” The shaking man opens the box he’s holding, to reveal a diamond necklace, full of priceless jewels. Jack takes it out and drapes it around your neck, watching how the light catches and glints between your breasts.

“My gorgeous girl,” he strokes your cheek, “You and I really know how to have a good time, don’t we?”

You look around at all the henchmen, and look around Jack’s spacious, expensive pad with a sultry giggle. “We sure do, Jokes. Now c'mere.”


	6. Being Catwoman and Working With The Joker While Being Bruce Wayne’s Girl Would Include

  * You meet Bruce at a party on New Years, and start going out with him. It’s been about a year now, and it’s looking likely you’ll get married. He tells you about being Batman, as since you live there, it’s impossible to keep it secret. What he doesn’t know, is you also have a secret identity. A much darker one…
  * One night, you’re watching TV, and you see some new criminal called The Joker. You wonder who he thinks he is– Gotham is your city to prowl at night. 
  * You see him one night while you’re out, the shadow of the Joker. He appears, and his henchmen hold you as he proposes an idea– the two of you work together, since your goals are line up. You agree, figuring it’ll be beneficial to you.
  * During the day, you’re Bruce’s little girlfriend, photographed for the papers and always being driven around by Alfred. At night, you’re Catwoman. 
  * Bruce starts to notice the bruises and cuts at night when you’re naked with him, and you always have to come up with excuses. One night, he almost finds one that he inadvertently gave you during a fight as Batman with you and the Joker, but you hide it in time 
  * You start to feel sick with guilt. You feel as though you’re betraying him by working with his enemy, when he’s so good to you and is such a sweet boyfriend. Catwoman is a part of your identity, the anti-hero of gotham… but how can you be an anti-hero when the man you love the most is a hero?
  * Eventually, the Joker comes to you with a new objective: kill Batman. 
  * You have to make the hardest choice yet: lead the Joker on and let him think you’ll help, or tell Bruce what’s coming and give up the catsuit forever
  * Alfred finds out your secret identity, but promises not to tell. He leaves you with some advice: “Which would you grieve the loss of more?” 
  * You know what you have to do. Sometimes to be strong, you can depend on someone. You don’t have to be alone to be empowered. 
  * You see Batman and the Joker fighting on a rooftop, and join in. Bruce turns to fight you as well, but you take your mask off. Taking advantage of his moment of shock, the Joker shoots Bruce, and you scream as he falls. As Bruce lies there, you advance on the Joker, and kick him off the building. 
  * You drop down to your boyfriend, and see that he’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay. 




	7. Little Details (Joker + Bruce Wayne x Reader)

“This is a nice surprise,” you smirk, smoothing out the tablecloth. You’re at a favourite restaurant of the two of yours– a high class establishment where only Gotham’s elite dines. Jack has the owners and wait staff all sufficiently paid off, so no one comments on his lips or who he bares resemblance to. It’s a place for the two of you to enjoy time together, out of the shadows.

Jack’s eyes run down your form-fitting dress, and then back up to you, a wide smile spreading.

“Well. You did cover fabulously for us last night when you were taken in by the commissioner. I have to reward my princess as she deserves.”

He slides you a small black box, and you open it to reveal a beautiful emerald necklace. You raise an eyebrow, and take it out.

“Jack! It matches my dress.”

“I know. I picked out your dress,” he grins, and admired how the jewels look on you. “Spectacular, princess. Just breath-taking.”

“Thank you, Jack.”

“No need for thank yous, sweetheart. Not at all. You know how daddy likes spoiling his girl.”

You blush a little, your seductress persona caving ever so slightly under Jack’s flattery. He sighs and shakes his head, in awe of you, and unfolds the menu.

“What do you say to crimini mushrooms in a white wine cream sauce, babygirl? Would ya like that?”

“Yeah,” you practically moan, biting the tip of your finger innocently and dragging your foot up his leg under the table. His grin widens, and he lets his legs fall open for you. Just as you’re feeling him up, the waiter comes.

“Evening. What can I get for the two lovers?”

Jack smiles. “I’ll have the mushrooms in the cream sauce. She’ll have the same.”

“Very well. Fine on the wine?”

“Well, why don’t we live dangerously? Go ahead and pour us another one.”

The waiter does so, then leaves to fill the order. Jack is just about to take your hand across the table, when one of his henchmen comes over.

“Boss. There’s a situation.”

Jack visibly tenses. “What did I tell you about disturbing me while I’m with (y/n)?”

“Real sorry, boss. Real sorry. But it’s a real situation.”

“I’ll give you a fucking situation.”

“An emergency, boss. It’s about the makeup commercial.”

Jack sighs, and holds up a finger. “Will you excuse me a moment, my dear? I’ve gotta go make sure these idiots have their heads screwed on right.”

“Course, Jack,” you lean back, letting your thin strap fall down your shoulder. He groans a little as he gets up, reluctant to leave you. You wave a little as he gets pulled just outside, and you bite your lip, watching after him for a few minutes while you wait.

“Don’t look now, but your strap fell down.”

Your gaze snaps back in surprise, and you notice someone has sat down across from you. It’s a man with black curls and a perfectly tailored suit… debonair, handsome good looks.

“Bruce Wayne,” you guess slowly. Your heart beats faster, thinking he’s here because he noticed Jack. But he shows no sign that he knows.

“Yeah. Sorry about noticing the strap thing, I… really shouldn’t have been looking. I’m a details man, I notice things.”

You blush a little, pulling the damn strap back up your shoulder.

“That’s fine. I was just–”

“Sitting here all alone, girl like you?” He’s either so slow on the uptake that he doesn’t notice the place set for two, or he’s ignoring that fact. The longer he sits, the more you agree with the latter.

“Actually I’m–”

“What are you drinking? Waiter?” Bruce calls him over. “Could you grab us a bottle of Cristal and two glasses?”

You gasp inwardly. Must be nice to be a billionaire. Bruce notices your reaction, and hesitates, looking adorably worried. “Ah, maybe not! Maybe not, too cheap? What about–”

“No,” you cough, “Cristal’s fine.” He nods, and then nods to the waiter, who hurries off. Bruce looks at you.

“I’m sorry, I keep interrupting you. You were saying you were actually…”

“Actually,” you glance out the door, and find that Jack’s still gone. “Well…”

“Hey, I don’t mean to intrude,” Bruce assures, squinting over the table at you in a way that makes you cross your legs. “Just tell me to get lost any time, you won’t hurt my feelings. Won’t be the first time tonight.” He smiles, and thanks the waiter as the drinks are brought out. You find yourself smiling a little too at the guy’s charming humour. “So,” he says, “A toast to two lonely people, being not so lonely together.” You raise yours, and the two of you take a sip. You’re more reluctant now to tell him that you aren’t, in fact, as lonely as he seems to think you are.

“Can I tell you something?” he leans forward. You do as well.

“Okay.”

“I think you look beautiful.” He takes another sip of the expensive champagne. “That’s why I came over. Do you come here often? Because I swear you look familiar.”

“Oh… been here once or twice,” you lie. Bruce nods.

“Huh. What’s your name?”

Just as you’re about to tell him, you’re both surprised when a hand lands on Bruce’s shoulder. You look over to see Jack, and Bruce also meets his eye.

Something indecipherable flashes in Bruce’s eyes– like a strange mix of shock and contempt.

“Excuse me, Mr. Wayne,” Jack says, voice patronizing, “But you happen to be in my seat.”

Bruce picks up his jaw, managing to get up.

“Sure. Sorry– I didn’t know. Hey, g'night… you two.”

“The bottle–” you call after him.

“Keep it. Enjoy it.”

As Bruce heads off, head down and hands stuffed in his pockets, Jack checks the label on the bottle.

“Well. Don’t mind if we do.”

Bruce looks back at you, gaze intense as the man himself, and you fan yourself a little.

“Enjoyed your time with Mr. Wayne while I was gone, did you honey?” your lover asks through gritted teeth.

“Jealous?” you tease, willing your voice not to waver. Jack just smiles.

“What have I got to be jealous about? I’ve got a pretty little thing for my arm, who loves me and is loyal to me. Tell me– is that any reason to be jealous?”

“No.”

You chance a look up, and see Bruce watching you from the bar. No matter how you’re rationalizing it, telling yourself you want to stay with one, the fact is always the same: there’s more than enough of you to go around.


End file.
